Schizophrenic to permanent madness
by Arieva LeFly
Summary: OOC! What would it look like if Draco and Harry started reading naughty manga? This is kinda my first slash. I might have enjoyed writing this immensely, yet I have not heard any constructive comment. Rated M for language and later chapters. Enjoy and R


_**Schizophrenic to permanent madness**_

I was just reading Sensitive Pornograph, horny as hell when I walked past Astronomical tower. From the opposite side went some person, which in turn would not be so weird if not half past one in the morning. I did not see her or him in the face, but even if it was Noriss, I would drop into it until the hair flew. I felt that now once again somewhere deep down in me increases the urge to plunge into something, but I suppressed it and told myself that when I return to college, someone would definitely like to help. After all, I'm not Malfoy for nothing and my word (and many other things) is still of relevance.

However, while I was wondering how to relieve myself, the person underwent the part of the corridor that's lit by torches and revealed to me their face. _- If only that ... "_

,Potter,' I thought in disgust. You know, a force of a habit. But the ass ... totally called for me to take it. I shook my head to banish those thoughts but it only caused a lot of similar mass flow, from which I was cramped in pants.

,O God, it's Potter! _- But too damn sexy to deny. -_ I don't deny it, but still it's POTTER, my mortal enemy! _- Just a detail. You're a fag and not afraid to admit it, so why go all the way up to the room when you can ease here? Fuck you go, you stud! - _Wait a minute! You are trying to force me to say that just for you to have something to inject to, you pervert page of me! If I ever want an advice, I'll call! " I argued with myself. Oh yes, the dilemma. To digg in, or not to digg in – that is the question.

When Potter approached more and more, I thought it would go away and I'll be able to read more, but the idiot - Sexy idiot "- did not seem to even register my charged small sexwanting thing. Read a book to which I never felt even a little familiar _- A porno anyway, right Dracoon? -_ And seemed to completely devour it. 'm Not Granger to know every book that comes out. Nevertheless, 's a whore that anyone can fuck without any effort. _- We know what we are talking about, right? Oh yeah ... those times, when you have naively thought you're straight ... -_ However, while I admired Potter's fucking sexy curves _- 'Specially the front ones ... mhm ... -_ Potter appeared to be dangerously close and as neither of us was careful, he brutally crashed into me.

,Of course it was all just his fault, he should have avoided me,' I thought, then was suddenly cut off by the malevolent and disgustingly perverted voice in my head. _- So Potter bumped into you? Hm ... and was a specific part involved, or did he go to the fullest? " -_

'Oh God, this is enough for a psychiatric ward. I urgently need help or am ought to go crazy!' I thought meaning the voice in my head that obviously did not plan to give me today (or anytime else) the room.

_- So what the hell are you waiting for? For Potter is right here and if you beg nicely, certainly he will gladly help you from your problem. I heard he's not up for girls as much as before ... if you know what I mean.' -_

Then I realized that after the impact we both landed on the ground and Potter is constantly staring at me as if I suddenly jumped into his path or something.

_- Like a pervert in the park, dude. Take off your robes and start waving at Potter, this will wave with him surely ... ' -_

"Kiss my ass already!" I said bored. Originally it went to my other self ... the fact Potter could hear it was irrelevant.

"Huh?" said Potter intelligently. While he may be behaving like a dement, I noticed how his eyes flashed and the thought of my bare behind with his pants tightened around certain intimate areas when I gave my application.

_- I told you so, but anybody listening here? NO! So go fuck yourself, you idiot! " -_

"Everything does not wobble around that your famous ass of yours, Potter," I am forced to retort, but secretly I'm hoping he really makes a move and will do it. He looked at me with such a look that it seemed almost hurt.

,It's just a spoiled brat, as I thought.' _- Or just wants you to show an interest in the ass of his a little closer ... ' _came a mocking voice just when I thought I was taking back the control of my thoughts.

Drove him from head to toe and I stopped at his little friend and I fell again, longing for him to jump and do it right there in the hallway. By willpower, which I did not even know I had, I suppresed those thoughts and put up back my usual cold mask.

"Okay," I replied. I got up, took a book and left without a word and as much as one look. I heard how the mental rose and gone the opposite way. I think that I am beginning to get influenced by the manga. If I think that Potter is sexy, then it's coming down the hill.

- But shag him, that would you like, huh? " said sarcastically Jerry (to call him 'the voice in his head' sounds like he were a schizophrenic ...) and I remembered how those pants of his tightened when he watched me. A groan escaped me as I imagined going at it like a bunch of rabbits. I shook my head againto get thosegay thoughts out and went to my room to finally relieve the pressure of today.

* * * From the perspective of Harry * * *

I went to the survey o the department with restricted section in the library to find something lighter before bedtime. In my mind I had Hermione, but I hung the tail knowing that she would not give into me and I chose quite readable book. Or rather comix with some animated japanese characters. With the idea of a heavy erotic arousal at bedtime I rather went to the section with something even lighter.

"Maybe I could find Ginny with Lavender there. Moreover, I haven't had threesome in all ages. Last one ... actually never. All the more reason for me to look for them," I smiled at the thought of two horny girls in my bed when I walked past the sleeping fairy tales for adolescent developed individuals.

But then I heard the sound of opening the door and smelled the outrageous stench. I did not have to think too long to know that beat. The lousy Noriss smell a mile away (to draw attention to the presence of students who do not intend to be caught by a perverted janitor, and give them enough time to escape). Then I realized that where is the hairy ball, there is Filch, and I certainly did not plan to spend the rest of life by cleaning loo or similar vermin. That's why I picked the first thing that fell under my arm and slipped cloak over myself, I passed ungodly stinking janitor and and his no less smelly mop.

After a few meters, the library was already out of sight, I sighed and finally looked at the loot that I took.

"Huh?" Fell out of me when I was watching it. God! This is like a red library!A fluff like this will just make me sick to my stomach!" I said to myself. It seemed I draw a pretty stupid thing from the shelf. On the front side there were two suspicious characters in the arms of each other. Some pinkhaired chick and a blond guy.

"Gravitaton? What on earth is that? "(People are becoming more religious in recent years, right?) I pouted over my oh-so great choice, but the thought of a warm encounter with the nasty pedophile on the way back detered me from any thought of returning to the library only to take something proper this time.

I really did not want to do it but it seemed that I had no other choice, so I bored the way I opened the waffle and got lost in the pictures. After a few pages I realized that this is not all that bad.

How I cursed at the beginning, now I find that I can't pull away from it. It has some really funny messages to their faces and really has no competition. Well, Japs are just way too much. It's really boloneys! But tough ... :) It's just the girl I find a strange, but I can not figure out why.

A hundred pages, I lived in the belief that the pinkhaired person is a girl. Then I was stunned when I saw the bubble: "I would not work between us. For I was a guy and are too! "

"Wow, I took some kind of homo-comic ... Buzyland!" I was shocked, but then I realized that it really does not look so bad either. Actually, in some perverse sense I liked it.

"No no no! I hope I did not think what I think I just thought! I'm not some kind of weird fag, I'm straight! I like chicks and boobs..." I tried to convince myself yet after every argument, I was becoming less sure.

"Damn teenager hormones!" _- Yea well... in this age people are experimenting so your orientation can easily be blamed on this, if you deny it just because of the general opinion, that is,'_ said a voice from somewhere in my head.

,Oh, no. You again? " _- You can't just get rid of me, pal. Let me explain a clear example: You're like a ball and I am your sperm loaded control unit. When I set apart, then the rest is worth a big shit! -_ Fuck you! _- See? Now you're begining to understand. -_ With that I realized that arguing with yourself is like trying to convince Dobby to stop going at it with Kreacher, that is a complete waste of time. I sighed and went back to reading. Well, I consider to be a seasoned and experienced cock sucker, but when I saw a pretty hot scene, it seemed to me that I have a lot to learn.

"Where the hell you sticking your fingers? Ou ... I understand, "dawned on me and I felt some tightness in the lower parts. I blushed and turned the page, waiting for further action. What a surprise when I saw the headline "To be continued" across the entire page.

"Oh bitch!" I relieved then from around the corner came Milicent Bulstrode. "Did you call me?"

Widened my eyes. So if THIS does not make me a fag, then I do not know what will.

"No, thanks. I think I can manage," after that I ran as fast as I could. The idea that I had with her ... ANYTHING make me want to puke.

,Seems that I lost her." _- And how do you know that, rabbit? -_ You feel an earthquake? _- You're right, man. Let's go find something to digg in to, right? -_ I hope that I will not be bothered by you all the time, 'cause I would not stand that. _- Absolutely understandable. The sexual frustration for someone like you is pretty much whipped. Anyway, go fetch some prey, you devil. -_

Since I had nothing to do, I opened the book and this time I had planned to really enjoy it. Now, when I knew that one of the main characters really IS NOT a girl, it was easier. I was so immersed by it that I didn't realized I am not in the hall alone. Right at that moment I had no idea that this is the person from whom I would definitely NOT mind some action. Not even noticing, I went on until we crashed into one another.

It took me a while before I recovered from the impact and the lack of light was certainly not a good thing either.

"Kiss my ass already!" said the person and I lifted my head.

,'F course, Malfoy. That figures. That ass of his just MUST be everywhere.'

I do not know if it was lack of sex or there was simply just something in the air that night (eg. nitrous oxide), but today I seemed to be somehow slower in mind (my cleverness is like a lightning ... one powerful flash and that's the end).

"Huh?" It had to sound smart as hell. He'll think that I am a total dick. But wait ... he already thinks that about me, so that's okay.

_- An attractive offer, what do you think? -_ Huh? -_ Well, that you got to kiss his ass. Maybe you could try some of those action pieces that you saw in the comics. You never know … -_

,And this I have in my head 24 /7,' I shook my head in disbelief when his voice finally gone silent.

I do not know how long I chatted with myself, but the useless conversation was interrupted by a cold and bored voice of my rival.

"Everything does not wobble around that your famous ass of yours, Potter,"

Yeah, Malfoy. If I am a spoiled and an arrogant brat, then for the individual Mr. Cocky here there is no headline.  
_  
- But I'm sure that you are disappointed. I know you well enough to know that you would not mind his attention to certain parts of your body, mind and say that this is not true. -_

Great. My alter ego is trying to convince me that I'm a fag and moreover, I feel like a dumb blonde. Today my mind is awfully slow and late. I tried to somehow change I even jumped a few times but that wiring is just not about to move. Damn! Save yourselves who can, blondism is coming! 

_- Please ... if you had kids you wouldn't even know where they came from. Do you even know what you got me for? _- No idea. Might be for me to have something to complain about. Or perhaps for me to have someone to arguen with about who is worth being fucked here? _- Definitely Dracoon! He's HOT, isn't he? -_ I do not think so. _- And this is precisely the mistake. Ya never think. That's why I'm here, to arrange it for you. So, pal, sit quietly and I'll do everything in your name. -_ And that's what I fear. _- Chicken!_

,My brain cells really do appear lighter, more like a little blonde.' I thought to myself bored, which probably looked a bit strange outwardly due to the situation in which we both were.

„Okay," said Malfoy and left. After a few terribly long seconds I realized that I sit on the ground like some kind of stupid dick, so I got up, picked up the book that lay on the ground as he was, left the comfortable spot a was sprawled on and went to college, as I had originally planned.


End file.
